Finally :)
by Cynthia03
Summary: Tumblr prompt: How could you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you? Killian & Liam as bartenders AU. CS and Frozen Jewel
**Hopefully this time its uploaded correctly...third time's the charm right?**

Killian smiled to himself as the bell attached to the door jingled, indicating a customer despite the late hour and _closed_ sign blinking in red on the door. Well, said customer had been raiding their alcohol almost every night for the past year as she babbles on about the newest asshole she put away, or just sassing and joining them in their banter while drinking _their_ booze.

"She brings sustenance!" He heard his brother snicker beside him, sneaking a glance towards the blonde as he washed the shot glasses.

"Don't be too happy. David already ate four of them, so only two each left and then one more" Emma offered a smile, settling in her usual bar stool as she dropped the pizza box on the counter between the brothers and herself.

"The least you could do, Swan, is ensure that there weren't fucking pineapples on this" Killian complained once Emma opened the lid, with a _ta-da_ and a sweeping gesture of her hand.

"Hey! Not my fault you don't like pineapples on your pizza, buster. Give them to me" she slapped his arm, passing the garlic dip to him.

"Brother, at least we got something for feeding her alcohol" Liam winked at her as he placed three bottles of beers on the counter.

"I told you guys to put a tab on me" Emma shrugged, placing the pineapples Killian took off from his on her slice.

"Well darling, we weren't quite expecting a beautiful lass to honor us with her presence _every_ night, now were we" Killian winked, leaning onto the counter to tuck a loose strand behind Emma's ear, making her cheeks tinge pink and Liam coughed not too subtly.

It had been like this with them since the night Emma stumbled into their bar with a bloody nose. The blood dripping over her white shirt made it look much worse so when Liam had started off with a "It's closed budd-", he took one look at Emma's bloodied shirt, and shouted for his brother to get the first aid kit.

Killian had fixed her wounds then (a spilt lip and scratches just below her eyes, and on her forearms from that fucker, Felix and his long nails), apologizing every time she winced and blowing on her scraps before he cleaned them. He, of course then flirted unabashedly with her, asking if she'd prefer he kiss her wounds better. Liam asked him to _behave_ before placing a shot of rum in front of her and raised his eyebrow silently asking her to explain.

She had. She told them how she'd just moved into the neighborhood with her friend and was the new deputy under David Nolan; that this sight of her bloodied and bruised was normal and that she's had worse. She apologized for entering their bar and ignoring the closed sign, she just really needed tissues to control the blood and could see the light on inside and two men working.

She showed up the next night with a bottle of rum and a pack of hot wings as a _thank you_ and since then, showed up every night. For the free booze and charming company, of course.

The Jones brothers were witty, respectful, kind, and insanely _hot_. Liam had hit it off with her then roommate Elsa the first time she brought her along for a girl's night out when the bar was actually open, and not after-hours when both were busy cleaning the place up.

Killian, oh well _Killian,_ with his piercing baby blues, and his smoldering looks, and his innuendo filled speech had somehow woven his way into her life without her even realizing it. Not only whilst cleaning up did he always replace her glass of rum with milk ( _it's good for you Swan_ ), he listened intently to the secrets she spilled, and in turn spilled his own. Liam was either long gone by then to invite Elsa to his place, or usually ignored them mostly and just provided sassy quips in between their conversations.

It was a sort of silent agreement between the two – Killian offered the booze and in exchange Emma offered a secret of her life, and sometimes Killian did so too. It should've scared her, all the secrets she'd told him, whether under the influence of alcohol or his trusting smile and loving eyes coaxing her to open up. She'd told him about foster care, about Neal, about jail, everything. He'd then told her about his mother's death, his father's abandonment, Liam (good things _only_ when he wasn't around, the Jones brothers had a knack of rubbing it in your faces), and of the beautiful Milah who broke his heart. A shot for a secret.

"Someone might think you're hiding the good stuff, Liam" Emma teased, as she gulped down mouthfuls of beer, "I mean I even bought pizza – don't I now deserve the 18 years Chivas hidden in that drawer" she pointed right at it, offering a shit-eating grin.

"Not yet, love, not yet" Liam shook his head, "Also, tonight we are providing not only the booze, but also the dessert so stay of execution – we're even"

"Dessert?"

"Aye, Granny made fresh chocolate bear claws" Killian informed her as he turned and produced a brown bag.

"And of course Killian, ever the romantic, bought it for you" Liam grinned, making his brother scratch behind his ear.

Emma smiled at the way Killian blushed, and of course at the fact that he bought bear claws _just_ cause of her and for her. _Time to pretend this never happened and change the topic._

"So when is that date of yours?" Emma asked, glad that her voice remained even, almost nonchalant. And _no_ she hadn't practiced the question on her way here and _no_ she didn't care or felt jealous that the younger Jones apparently had a date.

"What?" Killian asked, looking adorably confused as strands of his hair fell on his forehead.

Emma leaned over and pushed the strands back, running her hand through his hair, "You need a haircut…and yeah Elsa told me, your ex Tink is coming in town?"

Killian huffed and turned towards Liam who was pointedly ignoring the two of them as he scrubbed at the shot glasses, a bit _too_ vigorously and _too_ into it.

"Captain, Oh Captain?" Killian crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Liam to turn around and Emma picked her next slice, settling comfortably in the stool as she watched them. The Jones brothers quarrelling was always entertaining.

Liam finally turned, glaring at Emma for a moment while she offered a sarcastic blow kiss to him, "Tink's coming in town so I suggested her that you would be more than willing to show her around town"

Killian sighed loudly, running his hand through his hair in exasperation like the drama queen he was "And why would you do that?", his voice was laced with annoyance.

"Bloody hell, Killian! The last time you were with a woman was almost a year ago! You and Tink dated for four months, I'm sure there's _something_ still there" Liam shouted, catching the other two off-guard with his reaction, especially Emma who had never seen him mad (unless a drunk tried to harass a woman in his bar where he used his marine training to put the fear of God into that low-life).

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't know it was such a sensitive topic; if she knew she would never have brought it up, despite how much she wanted to know if Killian really was dating someone or not.

"Liam, I'm not doing this. You can call Tink and make up some excuse"

"Killian at least give her a cha-"

"Liam _no_ "

"Hell with you, brother, Elsa and I were just trying to help" he grabbed his wallet and keys angrily, shoving them in his pockets as he turned towards Emma before leaving, "You're also being set up with Walsh just so you know before you start yelling at Elsa about it like some other git"

Emma opened her mouth to protest but sensed it was the best if she just stayed quiet as the older brother was clearly angry and frustrated.

Liam turned around to address them before he opened the door, "I don't bloody know if the two of you honestly don't see it, or are pretending not to see it, but if you two can't get your bloody heads out of your asses and take a fucking chance on each other, at least find someone else."

Emma froze, her pizza falling onto the counter as she stared at it, unwilling to look up at Killian after the truth-bomb Liam just dropped onto them.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Killian breathed out, "Bloody hell"

His head fell into his hands, his shoulders slumped down with his elbows resting on the countertop. Emma walked towards the other side of the counter to offer comfort - Liam might have just said something that they both have been dancing around, and all she wanted to do was _run_ , but Killian was her friend and he needed her then.

Once she was beside him on the side of the bartender, she circled his shoulders with her arm and rested her cheek on his back.

He tensed for a moment before she felt him relax, the comforting gesture by Emma familiar (his secrets sometimes got emotional), yet her touch still sending shivers down his spine.

He wanted to stay like that longer if it meant Emma would keep touching him, but alas it would get pretty uncomfortable after a while so he stood up, not trying to think about the fact that Emma's arm was now around his waist, "Sorry about that, love"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was such a sensitive topic."

"Don't worry about it. It would've happened the day Tink came either way, and I'd wager then I would have been the one storming out in anger" he smiled at her, not thinking about how he could feel the swell of her breasts pressed to his side.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better seems like I'm stuck on a set-up date too" she sighed. _God_ , she would have to know go and talk to Elsa about it. Walsh, the furniture store-owner guy who had personally come to her house to deliver a table and had flirted endlessly with her as he assembled it himself (for free of cost), was an okay-ish guy. Well, considering Emma's experience with guys – Neal and all the disgusting creeps she meets through her jobs – the standard wasn't too high. Not everyone was as lucky as Mary Margaret or Elsa to find prince charmings like David and Liam.

"That makes me feel worse" Killian blurted out, biting his tongue the moment he said it. _Control mate_ he scolded himself, _Liam already messed up_.

"What?" Emma snapped, her head turning towards him as she took a step away.

"Uh, nothing" he moved away from her as well, "Looks like we both get more than two slices each, right Swan?" he grinned, hoping she takes the divergence and she does, as usual. There have been moments in these past months where one of them ends up flirting _too_ much, or they end up making a genuine confession of how much they enjoy the other's company, or twice when they've been so close, their noses brushing and all that was left was just one little push…

"Yeah" she took another step back cause _nope so not going there_.

"Do you want to get shit-faced drunk?" Killian held up the bottle of rum in his hand, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Emma bit her lip, it was indeed Saturday tomorrow but there was the matter of having a nasty hangover and the more pressing matter of how she loses control of herself when she's drunk and really does not want to listen to Liam and end up telling Killian just how she feels and end up kissing him or something…"Why the fuck not?"

~~xx~~

"They are such idiots, Elsa" Liam panted, moving his mouth from her jaw to nibble at her collarbones.

"Liam…" she breathed, feeling his hand slip under her pajama pants and outlining the band of her underwear, "I love them and you….but _god_ , can we not talk about them right _ahhhh_ now?"

Liam stopped his ministrations and looked down at her, his hand stilled where he was dragging her pants and underwear down, "You're right" he kissed her quickly, "I'm sorry, I love you"

"I know" she smiled softly, "Now get back to work…or should I?" she teased sultrily as she cupped him through his jeans, smiling when his eyes shut tight in pleasure and he grunted.

"Elsa" he breathed, taking hold of her hand from where it was moving over his zipper and pined it above her head, "Be patient, my love"

"If you'd hurry and stop talking about yo-" she got cut off as Liam yanked her pants down and touched her – his fingers rubbing against her slick and hot flesh.

"So wet for me, lass" he closed his lips on a nipple, sucking the nub in his mouth as he circled her clit, making Elsa's back arch.

"Liam…don't tease" Elsa managed, as she unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them down just enough to free his erection.

"As my lady wishes" he kissed her then, dirty and wet, his tongue curling against hers as his hands kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. With his mouth still fused to Elsa's, he took himself in hand and after stroking himself a couple of times, aligned himself to Elsa's entrance. He still didn't move though, his mouth now busy sucking marks onto her collarbones as his hands gripped her sides.

Taking matters into her own hands, Elsa grabbed his messy curls on his head and pulled him up roughly, a little groan slipping past his lips with the momentary pain. He stared down at her, one eyebrow raised in question and instead of answering, Elsa held his gaze as she brought both her hands over her nipples, tweaking them for a moment before she moved her hands across her stomach to where she was dripping.

With one hand she grabbed his throbbing length, pumping it slightly, and with the other she teased her own clit, Liam's mouth agape the whole time and a rush of love overwhelming his senses as he watched the once shy and innocent Elsa be comfortable enough with him to tease him like this.

A sudden need of wanting to fuck her into the mattress to oblivion took over Liam at the sight of her hands pleasuring him as well as her, making him move her hands away, and after aligning himself to her entrance, he slipped inside in one smooth motion.

Elsa bit his lightly scruffy chin once Liam was buried inside her to the hilt, her nails digging into his biceps as he then moved to nuzzle her neck, allowing her to bite his shoulder as to not cry out.

Liam nuzzled her earlobes in between whispering encouragements, his hips doing something so delicious with the occasional roll which hit the spot deep inside her. It didn't take much for them to fall apart, both of them already so worked up.

She came first with her nails digging painfully in his ass and an appreciative moan of his name, her entire world stilling for those few long seconds, the only thing she was aware of was the way he rutted against her mercilessly and fell moments before she came down, his head coming down on her breast as he rode both of their orgasms off.

"You should get angry at them more often" Elsa laughed, kissing the top of his messy and now sweaty curls as she brought her arms around his shoulder to hold him close.

Liam looked up at her, his chin digging into her breast, "I hope they get together so we can finally get the bar to ourselves for one night and I'll _finally_ get to fuck you laid out over the bar counter for me"

"I'll look forward to it" Elsa blushed, "Our bed will do for now though" she whispered as with a well-practiced move, flipped them over so she was sitting astride his lap.

~~xx~~

Killian turned his head towards the blond lass giggling softly with her chin digging on his shoulder, and he decided that he liked it – the sound of it doing something in his chest and making a stupid smile appear on his face as _he_ did this.

"I'm going to tell Liam you told me all this" she laughed again, scooting closer to him. They had drunken the bottle of rum Killian had procured and were now half-way through the second one, sitting on the floor cross-legged beside each other.

"Don't take that ponce's name" Killian grumbled, raising his arm after Emma repeatedly pulled at it, his question dying on his lips as she settled herself with her head on his lap, looking up towards him as she was sprawled on the floor. He brought his arm back down and rested his hand on her belly, not too _down_ as to touch the waistband of her jeans or too _high_ to touch the underside of her breasts.

"He just wants you to be happy" she said, bringing her own hand over his on her belly.

Killian basked for a moment in the fell of her thumb caressing his knuckles, "Aye, but Tink is not who I want"

A silence fell for a moment as Emma's thumb stopped its actions and she breathed in sharply.

"Who do you want?" she finally asked, her voice so small and soft and something akin to hope gleaming in her beautiful green eyes.

A little part of him, despite the drunkenness, was screaming inside his head to change the subject yet again, to tease her about Walsh or say something entirely else. But another part of him is tired - tired of all the pretending not to care, tired of all the pining, of watching her leave with a man for the night. Tired of how he can't kiss her or even touch her for too long, let alone take her upstairs to his room to properly worship her, touch her and _taste_ her, the way he has imagined, has _dreamed_ of almost nightly.

And maybe sometimes his ponce of a brother is correct.

"You" he said firmly, watching as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open for a moment, before she schooled her features. She wasn't surprised, not really; she knew the attraction or rather the _mutual pining_ as Mary Margaret pointed out to her was there, but she never thought he'd outright confess it to her.

Liam's words come back to her and not knowing what else to say or do, she just uttered his name, "Killian…"

"Swan" he spoke, his eyes glancing between her eyes and lips as he looked down at her in his lap, the thumb of his hand on her belly trapping hers.

Emma saw his eyes glance between her eyes and lips and hers did too – she couldn't decide whether she was more interested in his rosy lips and the tongue peeking at the corner of his mouth, or the intensity and genuineness present in his eyes. Not really realizing what she was doing, she raised her hand to cup his cheek, trailing it down to run her fingers over his lips. She let out a startled gasp as Killian bit her finger as it traced his lower lip, taking the digit inside his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, making Emma hiss.

She took her hand back from his mouth, offering a smile to him as she licked her lips and Killian thought that was invitation enough. He leaned down slowly, giving her enough time to push him away if she so wished.

She didn't.

Bringing her hand behind his neck, she pulled him down to her, their lips meeting in a slow kiss – his teeth nibbling her upper lip, Emma pressing her tongue to his lips, coaxing him to open up, while his fingers trailed over her cheek. They separated for a moment, Emma's hand dropping from the back of his neck as Killian straightened up, sitting back.

They stared at each other, the air between them cackling with intensity and hope and uncertainty before Emma suddenly sat up, kneeled in front of him, and almost threw herself at him. Her fingers bunched the fabric of his shirt at his shoulders as she kissed him, her mouth hot and wild against his as she poured in everything she was feeling. Killian kissed her back just as fervently, the dam between them breaking as their lips moved against each other. It was everything they'd hope for and more, both wanting to do this since the night they first met.

His hands followed her spine down to the waistband of her jeans before he brought them lower, cupping her ass, Emma letting out a startled gasp. She separated frim him for a moment just to straddle him properly, Killian extending his legs in front of him to assist her. Both of them groaned as her heated center met with the quite impressive bulge in his pants, her thin leggings doing nothing to hide the sensation and _damn_.

His hands were everywhere – buried in her hair, caressing her back, gripping her hips, cupping her ass, and finally slipping underneath the hem of her shirt to lower the cups of her bra and palm her breasts. Emma moaned as he rolled her puckered nipples between his fingers, her head falling back at the sensation and giving him access to trail kisses down her neck. The intoxication they both felt now was nothing to do with the alcohol flowing through their veins, but everything to do with the _desire_ and primal want.

She busied herself with unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it away from his shoulders as he continued his exploration across her collarbones with his lips, while his hands teased her breasts.

"Take it off!" she hit his shoulder in frustration, the bar table behind him not allowing his shirt to get off, making him chuckle against her neck.

He dropped his head back to the wood behind his back, and released her breasts to cup her cheeks. He kissed her quickly, just a press of his lips to hers before he muttered against her lips, "Lay down for me, love, would you?"

She threw her head back a bit, wanting to see him and grinned at the sincere smile he was sporting. She kissed his cheek before she pulled her shirt off, his hands immediately going around her to unclasp her bra.

As soon as she saw his head leaning towards her bare breasts, she moved off of him and lay down on the cool floor, throwing him a wink.

"Minx" he joked, moving to kneel between her knees and grinned as she opened them for him without even him needing to ask.

"Shirt. Take it off" she commanded, her hands flying down to his belt buckle.

"Uh uh uh" he circled her wrist, moving it back to her toned stomach, "Tonight is _just_ about you, Swan. I'd like for us to be in an actual bedroom for _that_ to happen"

"Killian, I don't car-" Emma started but was interrupted by him.

"I want to. Please" he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Fine" she mockingly rolled her eyes, "At least take off your shirt, your stupid chest hair has been such a tease, I've been dying to run my hands over them"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he shrug his shirt off, Emma resisting the urge to punch or kiss the smirk away from his face.

Placing himself above her with his forearm resting on opposite sides of her, he brought his lips down to hers again, kissing her – dirty and rough, giving Emma the opportunity to run her hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples and relishing in the groan that slipped his lips.

Emma dug her fingers into his sides, moaning at the feel of his chest hair brushing against her sensitive nipples, _aching_ to be touched.

As if sensing her desperation, Killian placed kisses down her neck and stopped once he reached the top of her breasts. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and Emma glared at him as he could sometimes be _too_ much of a gentleman. Chuckling as she gave him a _seriously dude?_ look, he closed his lips over a nipple, biting and sucking slightly while his hand toyed with the other, making Emma moan. After paying the same attention to the other one with his mouth, Killian trailed kisses down her belly to just above the waistband of her leggings.

He traced the skin just above the waistband of her leggings, Emma following his silent request to raise her hips as he dragged them down, throwing them back somewhere to where both of their shirts were disposed off to.

"Lace it is, darling" he smirked, making Emma blush remembering the one conversation they had about trying to guess what kind of underwear the other wore, their flirtations becoming too much once Emma had hooked a finger in the waistband of his jeans and pulled him to her then.

"Shut up and get to work, Jones" she teased him, "Or should I do all the work myself" she winked at him as she brought her hand down to touch her panty-covered mound, making all the blood run south in Killian's body and rendering him speechless and _very_ hard.

"Bloody fuck, Emma" he hooked his fingers in her panties and yanked them down, revealing her pink and wet flesh to him.

"Do you know how many bloody times I've imagined how you would taste?" he whispered huskily, as he lowered his head just in front of her centre, slipping a hand beneath her ass to raise her up slightly for him.

Without warning, he licked one long swipe on her heated centre, making Emma clench her thighs as _fuck,_ usually people start slow.

"So fucking perfect" he licked at her again, "so tangy and sweet"

And of course Killian Jones would be a talker in bed. Emma searched around her to grab onto something _, anything_ because there was no way she was going to survive this without something tethering her.

As usual reading her like an open book, Killian offered the hand he was using to keep her thigh open, and Emma grabbed onto it, lacing her fingers with his tightly.

She decided this was what heaven was like. His beard scratching against the skin of her inner thighs, his hot tongue licking her heated center, her nipples pebbling painfully, her toes tingling – his hand in hers the only thing making her believe this wasn't just one of _those_ dreams.

He nibbled at her wet folds, taking chances in between to suck at her clit, but just before she could fall apart, would move his tongue back to thrusting in her entrance, denying her that peak and building her up once again.

"Killian…stop teasing…please" Emma breathed, needing release _so badly_.

She could feel his smirk against her folds but before she could say something, he slipped two fingers inside her, bringing them out slowly just to thrust them inside her again. Hard.

With his fingers curling inside her, his mouth sucking on her clit, and her free hand grabbing her breast, Emma fell with a cry of his name, having no semblance of anything or anyone for the few long seconds she fell.

When she came down from her high, she found him grinning at her, his forehead slick with sweat and his lips glistening with her arousal.

"That was _amazing_ " Emma complimented him, knowing he would never let such a compliment pass by so easily and would bring it up at very unfortunate moments but _holy shit_ she was sure she saw stars and shit right there.

"Thank you, love" he grinned, standing up to retrieve a couple of Kleenexes from one of the shelves of the bar, giving Emma a perfect view of his erection, making her belly flutter as if _this_ felt so good, the real deal would surely kill her.

"That looks painful, Killian" she noted, nodding towards his pants.

He kneeled down and gently cleaned her up, "Don't worry, love, I can feel the rum coming back" he grinned salaciously before he spoke, "Also, we do have all of tomorrow, and then the next day, and the next, and the next…"

And although he said with a dirty smirk, Emma caught the hint of uncertainty in his tone as to their future.

She sat up, cursing loudly as she felt a sudden flash of pain in her head, the alcohol indeed coming back. Grabbing his hand she stated, "This is not a one-time thing, Killian. I want this, I want you"

He smiled brightly, "Good"

After bringing her a bottle of water while she shrugged on his shirt and buttoned it up, he retrieved the blanket they kept in one of the drawers, and after pulling Emma into his arms, fell asleep right there on the foot of their bar.

~~xx~~

"Bloody he- _fuck!_ " they heard a very loud male voice yell. Emma opened her eyes slowly and looked at Killian who was blinking rapidly. She looked up to where Liam stood beside their heads with a disgusted and an almost scared sort of expression.

Killian quickly moved to cover the blanket over Emma which wasn't needed as she was wearing his shirt and sometime during the night when the floor got chilly, pulled on her leggings as well.

But her shirt was still there, and he was shirtless, and her bra was hanging almost comically from the neck of one of the bottles and there was _no_ way any of this looked like _just_ innocent cuddling.

Elsa peeked her head from behind Liam, hiding her blush as she got sight of the two new lovers on the floor, "Finally! So the date ruse and the mock anger worked!"

Emma looked back down at Killian who had snapped his head towards her in confusion also, "Mock?"

"Oh yeah, we decided to help you guys along and hoped that maybe by making both of you jealous and having Liam yell at you both to finally stop dancing around each other might do the trick and _it_ did!" Elsa smiled brightly, clasping her hands in front of her, "I have to let Mary Margaret know it worked, you guys finally kissed!"

"Seems more than _just_ kissing to me" Liam grumbled, still looking like he wanted to throw up so Emma removed Killian's arm from around her, and sat up, cursing and pressing her palms to her forehead in pain.

Killian sat up too, blinking his eyes a few times and thanking Elsa who passed along a water bottle to them.

Liam picked the now empty bottles of rum from just beside where Killian was sitting, "Why is the rum gone?"

Not letting such a golden opportunity to cite Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan pass by, Emma looked over at Liam, " _One_ it is a vile drink which turns even the most respectful men into scoundrels" she smirked and bumped her shoulder with Killian playfully who let out a laugh, blushing slightly as his action last night were more scoundrel-y than gentlemanly.

Elsa flushed visibly, catching onto the hidden meaning and Liam just groaned, "I'm not touching anything before you sanitize this entire area" he pointed at Killian.

"Aye, Captain" Killian saluted him, standing up and offering his hand to Emma who took it, smiling as she stood beside him.

Killian laced his fingers with Emma's, smiling once she squeezed his hand and he wondered exactly how they'd actually finally done this after dancing around each other for what seemed like years.

Well, he owed a thank you and apology now.

"Liam, about last night…" Killian started but was cut-off by Liam holding his hand up and Elsa shaking her head.

"Don't worry, little brother, no hard feelings"

"It's _younger_ " Killian rolled his eyes, glancing quickly at his lady love but this was _Emma_ , who has seen this usual banter between them many times and has joined in most of the times, so no need for him to be embarrassed about his brother being well…Liam.

"Why'd you do it?" Emma asked him, Liam exchanging a quick smile with Elsa who had her head resting on his shoulder as she watched her friends with a happy smile.

Killian smirked, titling his head in the teasing way he does before he spoke, "Awww Liam…I didn't know you cared this much for your dashingly younger brother" He winked at Elsa, before offering a shit-eating grin to Liam, reveling in the way his brother flushed in embarrassment, usually not the one to show much affection.

Liam stared at Killian before his lips curved into a smirk, "How could you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you, little brother?"

~~~xxx~~~


End file.
